Catwalk on Water/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Ms. Montclair: Let's receive our star, please let's give a round of applause for the fabulous organiser of the 50th extravaganza, Casy Flash. Casy Flash enters. Michelle: Yay! Whoo hoo! I can't believe Ms. Montclair chose me to be part of the fashion extravaganza. Stella: Whoa partner, you're not the only one who was chosen. Michelle: I don't get it, I mean, Julia has potential, but Rita. Stella: Wake up sugar, Casy Flash is her aunt. Michelle: No old, not trendy, super old, super never ever. Tasha (singing): Honey, definitely. I'm your girl. Michelle: Sailor, not original. Tasha: I wonder if Austin is speaking about me now. Lilith: Austin what, why is he here again? Austin! Tasha: But my one true love is going to be one of the runway judges, Mich. Michelle: Really who else? Tasha: Bella Lima, Annie Summers. Michelle: What?! Michelle has flashback memories from her experiences with Bella Lima and Annie Summers. Casey Flash: This is not another class and this is not an audition and it goes without saying and this is not a game, this is fashion, real fashion. Rita: Oh auntie, you are totally right. Casey: Mistakes are not allowed and if one of you fails everybody fails. I have assigned each of you a... Michelle: Yacht! Stella: Easy now sugar this ain't nothing compared to my uncle Bobby's truck. Casey: Okay you will enter at the right of the stage here are the steps you have to follow. Michelle:Huh. Casey: And you are? Stella: Stella Marie, but everybody calls me Looney. Casey: Okay you're now in charge of this boat take this well. Stella Alrighty don't that just beat all you know. Casey: We haven't got time so just take this too. Lilith: Oh Austin. Austin is flirting with Dory. Lilith: What the? Rita: Where's my soda I said soda dummy, leave the milkshake here moron. As I was saying, I want the pinky and the blondie out of the game. Collateral damn I'm sure Julia will understand. Bella seeks pass Julia's yacht to Michelle's and messes with the yacht cable. Stella turns on the boat which malfunctions and makes Lilith go overboard. Stella: Woah, woah, woah, no, no, no! Michelle: Is it me or is the the yacht out of control? Stella: Damn on it, help me. The boat stops malfunctioning. Tasha yawns and carries on sleeping. Rita's boat goes over to Lilith. Rita: I didn't know PINY had a clown fish. Do you need a hook? Lilith: Oh no, Rita I'm just studying the swells density. Rita: Okay then, good luck. She throws Lilith a float. Lilith: Typical. Michelle: What happened? Stella: I don't know anything about mechanics but this doesn't look good. Michelle: You gotta be kidding me, did Julia do this? Help me get out of here. Stella: How are we going to get out of here? Michelle: How will we get out of here, we are way too young to die! I gotta confess something to Stella, I will have a lot of outfits for a Halloween party. She spots Rita's boat. Michelle: Hey, over here! Rita's boat immediately leaves Michelle stranded. Michelle: Why am I not surprised? Bella Lima: Honey, haven't you got a dress to prepare? Rita: Honey, my aunt organised the whole show she's in charge of everything you just have to do your job and give me the best score. Bella Lima: Honey, I'm a professional designer, I don't make deals with the devil. Rita: Honey, my aunt has contacts. Bella Lima: Honey, you've got a deal. Julia: I'm so glad you're here spending your precious time with me. Austin Zimmer: My favourite hobby. Julia: Thank You Austin you really know how to make a girl happy. Austin Zimmer: Who's the best, you're the best. Julia: You're gonna make me blush. Austin Zimmer Hashtag OMG is this a pimple? Julia: A pimple? Lilith enters the boat dripping water. Julia: What is the enemy doing here? Dory: She's Lilith, Julia. Austin Zimmer: Hey... Lilith: Just one joke and I swear I throw you overboard. Julia: You're ruining my peaceful place. Lilith: Deal with it. Julia: Oh spit it out, what do you want from me? Lilith: Why do you think everything revolves around you, Julia? My friends left me in the middle of the sea. Stella: How long have we been here? Michelle: I don't know two hours Stella: And now? Michelle: Two hours in one second Stella: And now? Julia: You again? Lilith: I'm worried I haven't seen Michelle since yesterday. Julia: Well weirdo, go look for her. Lilith: I have, she's not in her room, and I don't know where her yacht is. Julia: What? That stupid janitor girl is going to ruin everything. How could you let her disappear? How? Lilith: Stop it Julia, we have got to find her. Do you know how to drive this stupid boat? Julia: No. Lilith: Wait, Austin. Lilith: Michelle? Michelle: Does Heaven have docks? Lilith: Michelle! Stella! Tasha: Oh man I feel like I've been sleeping a whole lifetime, what did I miss? Casey Flash: Where are the girls, there is only 30 minutes left. Find them immediately! Rita: Hi auntie. Casey: What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, the show is about to start Rita. Rita: Oh you are right auntie, I was just wondering where my outfit is? Casey: Do you expect me to know where your stuff is? Huh, why aren't you looking for it in your yacht. Rita starts looking for a dress. Ms. Montclair: Let's receive our PINY stars with a huge cheer. Rita: Where are you stupid dress? Can anybody help me? Lindsay enters with a drink. Rita: Nobody asked you for that idiot. Rita spills the drink on herself. Rita: Look what you have done idiot. Ms. Montclair: What do our guests think out our stars? Let's see. Michelle runs the runway and gets 30/30. Julia runs the runway and gets 30/30. Rita runs the runway and gets 18/30. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes